


Spidey's Birthday Present

by Chidoriflower



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Wade Wilson, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidoriflower/pseuds/Chidoriflower
Summary: Deadpool, aka Wade Wilson, is having some trouble finding the perfect birthday present for his wonderful, doe eyed boyfriend. Little does he know what is in store.





	Spidey's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut for a fanfic b4 so please be easy on me ;) there's a surprise at the end too. dw, i'll update this!!! lol. thank u for reading!!!! <3 <3 >:3c

Wade paces down and up the hallway with his hand in his chin, in the traditional “thinking pose.” He walks back to the living room and sits on the couch, picking up a loose piece of paper. On it says “Ideas for Petey’s Birthday.” He has three things listed: Dinner and a movie, hilltop midnight picnic (Wade thought this was particularly awesome), and overthrowing Th*nos by annoying him with puns and aggressive recorder playing (Wade also thought Peter would appreciate this.) 

{Why’d you censor Thanos?}

“Do I have to have a fuckin’ reason?” Wade says out loud, letting out a snort. 

{Wow. Chill. You must be stressed from all this thinking.}

I just might be, Wade thinks, leaning back into the couch. But damned if I am, this is going to be the best birthday Petey’s ever had. It’s his 24th birthday; the age isn’t too significant but it’s the first time that they celebrated his birthday together. They’ve only been dating for five months. It’s a long story on how they got together. Let’s just say there was chemistry and a little bit of bullet spray. Wade lies down on the couch, holding the piece of paper over his head. 

“Just you wait, baby boy.” 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Wade drifts off to sleep, clutching the piece of paper to his chest. Mild mannered Peter Parker knocks on the door, waiting for Wade. Wade is deep in sleep, so he doesn’t hear. Peter makes this assumption and unlocks the door with his key. He walks in, seeing his boyfriend fast asleep. Peter smiles lovingly at him. This dork, Peter thinks. He carefully sets his book bag next to the couch. He notices the paper in Wade’s hands and purses his lips in thought. He reaches for it and Wade sneezes, causing Peter to yelp and Wade to wake up.

Peter coughs innocently and smiles at his groggy looking boyfriend. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

“Petey! You’re home early,” Wade says, sitting up and stretching. 

“J.J let me go home earlier than usual because he was ‘having a migraine and wanted a couple less imbeciles in the office,’” Peter says, shouting comically but scarily like J.J.Jameson.

Wade chuckles, his voice hoarse from the long nap he took. He folds the paper in his hands and puts it in his pocket. Peter raises his eyebrow and smiles. Wade looks at him curiously. 

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“The paper in your pocket,” Peter says, his smile turning toothy. It’s honestly the cutest, Wade thinks.

“Oh. It’s a grocery list,” Wade replies. 

“Can I see it?” Peter asks, putting his elbows on the couch.

“Why?” Wade tilts his head and furrows his brows.

“Just cuz,” Peter says, poking Wade’s knee. 

“You can’t.”

“Hmm...does it have to do with..a special occasion?” Peter whispers, making a heart shape on Wade’s knee.

“...maybe.” 

“Gimme,” Peter says, standing up and making grabby hands.

“No, you weirdo,” Wade says, snorting. Peter looks around the room, sighing to himself; after this he quickly leaps onto the couch and tries to dig through Wade’s pockets. Wade laughs and grabs Peter’s hands, then twists himself off the couch. 

“You sneaky bastard,” Wade chuckles, smirking. Wade sprints into the kitchen with Peter close behind. He runs behind the counter and Peter leaps onto the counter, crouching into a classic Spider-Man pose.

“C’mon, Wade. You can do this the easy way,” Peter says pulling back his sleeve, revealing web shooters, “or the hard way.” 

“Do you really wanna spoil the surprise?” Wade says, picking up scissors without taking his eyes off Peter. 

“So it is about my birthday,” Peter says, squinting. 

“Yeah. Which is why you can’t see the thing,” Wade retorts, waving the scissors like a condescending MUA. Peter shoots a web at the scissors, covering it in goo. Wade jumps up on the counter, basically football tackling Peter off of it. He makes a loud oof, ripping the scissors out of Wade’s hand. 

They both fall onto the ground, gracelessly. Peter quickly, with much grunting, wraps himself around Wade. Wade flexes and wriggles, yelping comically. He gives Peter a swift kick in the shin, causing Peter to curse and loosen his hold on him. Wade wriggles out of Peter’s grasp and leaps onto the couch. Peter huffs and holds his shin, glaring over at his stubborn boyfriend. They’re both red faced and panting. 

“That’s not very fair,” Peter says, slowly getting up off the ground. 

“Neither are web shooters,” Wade points out. 

Peter lets out a heavy huff and crosses his arms. He begins to storm off near their bedroom until Wade calls out. “Where you goin, baby boy?” 

“To pee!” Peter answers, closing the bathroom door firmly behind him.

 

{You should’ve wrestled back...things could’ve gotten hot you know}

Wade lets out a soft sigh. “Yeah...but I’m serious about this. I want Petey to have a good birthday present.” 

 

(Maybe you could add birthday sex to the list?)

 

“I unconsciously kinda added that already,” Wade says, scratching his chin. He presses his fingers against his face, feeling the scars gently. “Mmm Petey’s my lil’ boogy.” 

“I’m your what?” Peter asks, walking into the room in a half sprint. 

“You’re my angel,” Wade replies, “the apple of my bosom. The honey to my suckle.”

Peter opens the fridge, trying to keep back a smile. He takes out a water bottle and takes a swig of it. Wade walks off of the couch and sits on a stool, watching Peter. 

“Waaade,” Peter softly whines, sitting on a stool next to his. “Please tell me what you’re planning.” 

“Nu uh.” 

 

“Please,” Peter whispers, pouting a little. His eyes are so big and brown, the pout is ridiculously cute to Wade; Peter knows this. 

“Well, um,” Wade mumbles, “I was thinking of a picnic under the stars...maybe some rough sex? You play dirty, you know.” 

Peter laughs and takes a sip of water, his ears going pink. “That’s really sweet, babe. Sorry I wasn’t fair.” 

“You’re fine, baby boy,” Wade says, grinning. He leans forwards and gives Peter a soft peck, which Peter returns. 

Peter takes another gulp of water and sets the water bottle down. “I actually have another idea for my birthday,” he says, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Oh? What do you wanna do?” Wade turns in his stool, giving Peter his full attention. 

“Uhm..well..I think you might like it but I’m not sure, it’s something we haven’t done before,” Peter says, scratching his neck, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Not at work though. Well, yeah, at work but not too much-”

“Ooo did you wanna do some sexy roleplay?” Wade asks, giggling. 

Peter chuckles and shakes his head. “I wanted to try out bondage. With the web shooters. Maybe I can throw in a blindfold.”

Wade’s eyebrows shoot up and he nods, thinking it over. Peter’s face is getting pinker by the minute, almost red now. Wade whistles lowly and crosses his arms. “That sounds hot. I didn’t think you’d be into kinky shit.” 

“Well...I’m not. But I did want to try it. I might be into it after,” Peter says, scanning Wade’s face slowly and pointedly looking at his lips. Wade feels his own cheeks heat up. He moves in his seat and clears his throat. 

“I do want to see you tied up…” Wade murmurs, “helpless.”

“Oh no,” Peter says, smirking dangerously, “I’m Spider-Man, which makes me the spider. I want you to be tied up.” 

Wade makes a strangled noise and looks away from Peter, his face pretty much burning by now. He crosses his legs in his lap and rubs his nose, trying to compose himself. 

“Damn, Spidey. You’re getting all Venom up in here,” Wade says, pulling at his shirt and fanning himself. Peter giggles almost innocently and stands up slowly. 

“Talking about Venom now? I hope if we do this you don’t think of him instead of me,” Peter says. Wade stands up as well and towers over Peter, gazing into his eyes. 

“When we do this I’ll be too enamored by you to even think of Venom,” Wade replies. “Besides, I’m sure his dick would destroy my asshole. Like literally speaking. That would hurt.” 

“You dork,” Peter whispers, smiling toothily. Wade smiles back at him and he closes the space between them, kissing Peter. His kiss is soft and tender; Wade is usually this soft with Peter, unlike how people might assume. Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s waist and presses his lips a bit harder against Wade’s. Wade gives Peter’s upper lip a tiny nip with his teeth, receiving a soft moan from Peter. Wade pulls away from the kiss, his eyes glazed over with obvious need and love. Wade unbuttons the first button of Peter’s shirt, not breaking eye contact.

“Wade,” Peter whispers, putting his hands over Wade’s, “can we uh..do the bondage thing on my birthday?” 

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Wade says, pulling his hands back. Peter presses up against Wade and wraps his arms around his neck. 

“Do you wanna continue this though?” Peter asks, giving Wade a soft kiss on his neck. He shivers and squeezes Peter’s butt softly.

Wade lets out a pleased hum and picks up Peter, slinging him over his shoulder. Peter lets out a shriek and laughs in shock. “Wade!”

“Onward!” Wade shouts, running to the bedroom. They both tumble into bed, getting tangled in blankets. Peter hits Wade with a pillow and Wade tries to take it from him. 

“You ass,” Peter says, laughing, “who said you could pick me up?”

Wade successfully takes the pillow from his boyfriend and kisses him, deeply and sweetly; Peter kisses him back, just as passionately. Peter breaks the kiss slowly, somewhat reluctantly, and falls onto his back, panting a little. Wade follows him, peppering kisses on his neck and straddling Peter’s hips. Peter brushes his fingers against the back of Wade’s head, tilting his neck and giving Wade little encouraging moans. 

Wade kisses upwards, peppering kisses against Peter’s well defined jawline. Suddenly, Peter gasps and sits up, looking around. Wade gets off of him quickly. 

“What’s up, Pete?” Wade asks, alarmed. 

“I left my phone at J.J’s office,” Peter says, wiping some hair out of his eyes. 

“Can it wait?” Wade whines quietly, prodding Peter’s knee. 

“Nope, someone important might call,” Peter replies, scooting off the bed. He sighs gently and crawls back onto the bed, giving Wade a big and sloppy kiss. Wade makes an odd keening noise at this and kisses him back. Peter pulls away, smiling. Wade smiles back at him, his heart being cheesy and skipping a beat.

“When I get back I hope you’re ready for me. I’ll bring Chinese takeout on the way back,” says Peter, moving off the bed. 

“I’ll be waiting. I can’t wait for your egg roll,” Wade says, beaming and getting off the bed as well.

“I am much bigger than an egg roll,” Peter says, giggling and rushing to the door. He opens the door, waves at Wade and shuts it promptly. Wade waltzes into the kitchen and takes out two glasses from the cabinet. 

“I should’ve warned him about his half boner,” he says out loud, tapping the glasses. “Hmm... I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”


End file.
